Welcome Drizzle, Love Finn
by imadeafriendtoday
Summary: While watching the TV show "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant," Finn suddenly wonders if he is pregnant and just doesn't know yet. I mean, it could happen, right? mpreg. Pregnant!Finn


Hello Everyone! Here is another story. This idea came about during an RP with my lovely RP group, Caramelotti. (Check us out here! We have some interesting stories posted!) The first scene occurred in the RP, and I just took it a little further. This was going to be much shorter but this story had a mind of its own.

Summary: While watching the TV show_ I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant_, Finn suddenly wonders if he is pregnant and just doesn't know yet. I mean, it could happen, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I didn't know I was Pregnant, or anything else I mention in this story that you recognize. I'm just writing this for fun!

* * *

><p>It is a quiet summer day at the Hummel household. Finn casually lays on the couch with a bag of chips open beside him, reaching in every so often, grabbing a handful, and tossing them into his mouth.<p>

Kurt has Blaine over and they are cuddling on the loveseat together.

The doorbell rings and Finn, being too lazy to open it just yells, "It's open!"

Kurt rolls his eyes, and gets up to answer the door, finding Noah Puckerman there. Ushering him inside, they both return to the living room. Kurt returns to his spot with Blaine and Puck kicks Finn's legs off the couch and sits down.

"Sup Finn?" Puck says.

"Hey dude. Not much. Just watching TV," Finn replies.

"What are you watching?" Puck asks.

"I dunno, whatever's on," Finn says.

Puck takes that as an excuse to change the channel. He begins to flip through stations until he finds one he likes.

"Haha dude! Have you seen this show? It's ridiculous!" Puck exclaims.

"What show is it?" Finn asks.

"I didn't know I was pregnant!" Puck says.

"Haha there's a show about that?" Finn asks.

"Yeah dude. It's so funny. These chicks are all I didn't know and then one day they are in pain and I think I saw one where the chick pooped her baby out in a toilet," Puck says.

"That is disgusting," Kurt says from the corner, not wanting to think about girl parts at all. Blaine gives him a little smile.

"But dude! They don't know! So what if I don't know! What if I'm pregnant?" Finn states.

This statement causes everyone to laugh and then turn to Finn. Is he serious? Does he actually think he is pregnant?

"Dude. You are a dude. You can't get pregnant," Puck says.

"But why not? What if I am and I just don't know?" Finn asks.

Kurt rolls his eyes and says, "Finn. In order for you to get pregnant, you would have to have a womb. Do you have a womb?"

"Maybe? I don't know! How would I know? Maybe I lost it. Oh god I should find it," Finn says as he panics.

Puck looks at Kurt and Blaine with astonishment and is just about to tell Finn there is no way he is pregnant when he sees Blaine motion towards him.

Puck walks over to Blaine who whispers in his ear, "Let's get one of those false positive pregnancy tests for him to use. Let's see how far we can take this."

Puck gets an evil glint in his eyes and says, "I like how you think." Puck gives Blaine a fist bump.

Turning back towards Finn, Puck states, "Dude. There is only one way to make sure. You have to take a pregnancy test."

Finn looks a little freaked out and says, "Yeah I guess. It's the only way... oh god. What do I do if I am pregnant? I don't know if I could handle that again... and this time it's actually me... so. Oh god."

Blaine says calmly, "Don't worry Finn. Take the test and after you can see. Don't worry about it before you have to."

"Ok," Finn says quietly.

The entire time, Kurt is looking between the boys wondering what they are concocting. About to say something, Blaine covers his mouth.

Puck says, "Ok. I'm going to run to the store and pick you up a test. You just sit tight. I'll be back in a moment."

Puck runs out of the room and leaves to get the test.

Meanwhile, Finn tries not to freak out. It doesn't help that the show is still on the television and Finn is now watching a woman give birth.

Kurt and Blaine are talking quietly to each other with Blaine explaining to Kurt the prank they are going to pull. Kurt rolls his eyes because he knows that he can't stop them now. But he does know that Finn's reaction will be very amusing. He will just have to make sure he puts a stop to it before it gets too far.

They end up waiting in the same positions and finally Puck is back.

Puck comes inside and throws a plastic bag at Finn's head.

"Here you go dude! Enjoy!" Puck says.

Finn opens the bag and pulls out the box with the test in it. "What do I do with it?"

"You pee on the little end of the stick thing," Puck says then adds, "Go! Pee!"

Puck pushes Finn into the washroom and closes the door.

As soon as Finn enters the bathroom, the three boys erupt into laughter. They try to keep quiet so Finn doesn't hear but this entire situation is ridiculous. Kurt was sure Carole talked to Finn about all this when he thought he got Quinn pregnant in the hot tub.

"Dude! He actually thinks he is pregnant!" Puck exclaims.

Blaine is laughing so hard that tears come out of his eyes.

Kurt rolls his eyes once more and situates himself on the couch with a Vogue magazine.

The entire time, Blaine thinks about who would be the father. It's so ridiculous. Unless Finn actually thinks he can get pregnant by having sex with a girl. That would be even funnier. If he thinks the baby is his and Rachel's.

After about ten minutes, (what the heck was Finn doing in the washroom when all he had to do was pee on a stick), Finn finally opens the door and comes out.

His face is white and he looks ridiculously scared. "Now what do I do?" Finn asks.

Blaine responds, "You have to wait a few minutes then see if it's positive or not."

They stand there for a couple of minutes with no one moving then Finn says, "Oh God. I can't look. You do it Blaine!"

Finn tries to pass the pee stick over to Blaine but Blaine screeches, "Eww no! You peed on that."

Puck grabs it. "I'll look. Congratulations Finnessa! You are having a baby!"

Finn looks at Puck for one moment then collapses in a dead faint.

"Shit," Puck says as he looks at Finn then bursts out into laughter once more.

When Finn finally wakes up, he walks slowly to the couch and collapses on it, causing Kurt to shuffle out of the way quickly.

"Oh god. Guys. What am I going to do? I can't take care of a baby! I can't raise a baby! But I guess this does make sense... the last few mornings I did wake up sick... and I have been feeling weird lately," Finn rambles.

"Yeah dude. Weren't you complaining the other day you were super hungry?" Puck adds, trying to be serious. He also remembers after Finn said he was super hungry, he ate a ton of junk food, which would explain him waking up sick.

"Oh god! I was! Oh god! I'm having a baby! What do I do? How is this going to work?" Finn says loudly, really getting upset. He gets up and starts pacing around the room. "I'm going to need to change my diet, and stop playing football, and oh god my mom and what do I do?"

At this point, Puck and Blaine are still looking at Finn and laughing while Kurt is starting to look worried. He really thinks Finn believes this and that would cause trouble for them in the future.

Finn starts to panic and grabs his cell phone. Quickly, he dials the numbers to his mom's cell phone.

It rings for a moment then goes to the answering machine.

"Mom? Mommy? I... I messed up. I did something and now I'm in trouble. And I don't know what to do. And I need you Mommy. I really need my Mom right now. Can you come home? Sorry. I guess you are busy... I'll talk to you later," Finn says into the phone.

Kurt looks between Blaine and Puck who are wincing, since Finn just told his mother he is in trouble and nothing else.

Kurt says to them, "You have to stop this. He is really getting upset now."

"Fine fine," Blaine and Puck mumble.

"Dude. Finn. You aren't pregnant. It was a joke," Puck says.

"Yes I am! The pregnancy test says I am! It says positive," Finn responds.

"Finn," Blaine starts. "You aren't pregnant. Only girls can get pregnant. I wish it could be otherwise," Blaine says as he lovingly looks at Kurt.

"No! I am pregnant! You can't take Drizzle away from me again! You took her away from me once! She is mine this time! I am having this baby."

"Finn! Listen to me," Puck starts.

"No! This was your fault last time!" Finn retorts.

"Finn," Kurt calmly says, and then continues, "You are not pregnant. You can't get pregnant. I'm sorry. The guys bought a false positive test for you. They thought it would be funny but I didn't think it would get this far and so I didn't stop them."

"Wait? But... I... there is no baby? No Drizzle?" Finn asks quietly.

"No, I'm sorry Finn," Kurt responds.

"Oh," Finn says softly. "I think I'm going to go to my room now."

With that, Finn walks slowly upstairs and shuts the door. They can hear loud music playing from his room.

"Shit. Do you think he's actually mad at us?" Puck asks.

"I really didn't think he'd get this upset," Blaine mumbles.

"Well... good job both of you. Now I have to deal with the aftermath. Shoo! Both of you! Go home now!" Kurt says.

"But Kurt..," Blaine starts.

"No. Out!" And with that Kurt kicks Blaine and Puck out of the house.

A short while later Kurt hears the door open and Carole rushes in.

Kurt sees Carole and waves hello.

"Oh Kurt. I got an urgent message from Finn, do you know what happened?" Carole rushes out.

"Um. Blaine and Puck played a prank on him and told him he was pregnant...," Kurt says quietly.

"What?" Carole looks astonished. "I guess I'll go talk to him."

Kurt smiles and Carole walks upstairs.

Knocking quietly on Finn's door, she says, "Finn honey, are you inside? Can I come in?"

Finn opens the door and goes back to sit on his bed.

"Honey, what is going on?" Carole asks.

"Just the guys playing a stupid prank. They told me I was pregnant. And how was I supposed to know it can't happen."

"Oh Finn honey," Carole starts. "I thought we went over this. Remember? Only girls can get pregnant. And only if they have sex. They cannot get pregnant in a hot tub."

"I know Mom! I know girls cannot get pregnant like that. But why can't I?" Finn exclaims.

"Finn. Listen. Only girls can get pregnant because you need both an egg and sperm. Girls have the eggs. Boys have the sperm. Therefore the only way to create a baby is to have both, and Finn, you do not have both," Carole explains.

"Oh right. I mean. I do know that. It's just. It made so much sense. It just... felt right," Finn says.

"What do you mean Finn?" Carole asks.

"I mean... it's just... the last little while. My stomach felt so weird. Like something was changing or different. And I was kinda sick the last couple of mornings. And I felt dizzy. And I've been super hungry recently. Like way more than usual. And I really really really want a banana. And I sort of remembered Quinn being like that before. And I don't know. I guess it would have just explained everything," Finn says.

Carole sighs. It is strange because everything Finn mentioned could be signs of pregnancy. But of course, he is a boy. "Finn, honey. I'm sure there are explanations for that behaviour. First, I heard from Noah Puckerman that you ate a ton of junk food the other day, which could have made you sick. And maybe you aren't getting enough sleep. I think you should go to bed earlier today. Boys can't get pregnant Finn," Carole says.

Finn looks to the side. "I know. It's just. I mean... I miss Drizzle. I just really wanted it to be true. After Quinn and it not being mine... I just thought, maybe I could have a chance. I just really wanted it to happen."

"Oh honey," Carole says. She grabs Finn in a hug. "One day, when you are older, you will marry a lovely girl and have a child together. That will be your Drizzle."

Finn sighs and says, "Thanks Mom." He gives her a half smile and lies down on the bed.

"Now Finn," Carole starts, and then adds, "What would you like for dinner?"

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks pass and summer ends. Finn still feels a little off but ignores it and goes back to school with the rest of the glee club. This year, Blaine is there too since he transferred from Dalton and glee club is larger than ever, actually managing to get a few new faces since they made it to nationals.<p>

Finn is once again football captain and is ready to play. He is on top of the school again and happy to be there. He is also still dating Rachel and as he reflects on that, he realizes this is the longest they have been together. That thought brings a smile to Finn's face.

During the first few weeks of school, not much happens. Finn goes to football practice, some classes, and glee practice. Rachel once again takes most of the solos despite the complaints of the other glee members and Finn is doing well.

During one practice in the first month of school, Mr. Schuester has them all doing a group dance number. Finn is of course nervous for this since he is not the greatest dancer. However, he feels he has gotten better over the last two years and this time manages not to hurt anyone. However, as they start to do spins, Finn suddenly feels nauseous. Thinking he can pull through it, he continues with the turns. However, that is not a good idea, as he feels even more nauseous. Finn suddenly sprints for the garbage can and throws up violently.

"Ew. Oh my god," Kurt says.

"That is disgusting," Santana says.

"Finn... are you okay?" Mr. Schuester asks.

Finally pulling his head out of the garbage can Finn says, "Yeah. I just felt really dizzy. It's all good."

Finn wipes his mouth off on his sleeve and sits down on the floor.

Rachel rushes over to him and brings him some water. "Here Finn. Drink this. My dads say you have to stay hydrated after being sick."

"Thanks," Finn says weakly taking the water bottle from Rachel and taking a small sip.

"Do you want to go home Finn?" Mr. Schuester asks.

Finn looks at the clock and realizes there are only 20 minutes left in glee club anyway. "No... I think I'll be alright. I'll just sit the rest of this practice out though if that's okay," Finn says.

"Of course Finn," Mr Schuester says.

From across the room, Quinn looks at Finn suspiciously. It looks like the same thing that happened to her when she was pregnant.

At the end of practice, Kurt and Finn leave together and go home. Finn doesn't feel nauseous anymore and doesn't feel dizzy. Kurt and Finn both put the incident off as Finn being tired. After that, both boys promptly forget about it.

* * *

><p>A few months pass and it becomes October. Finn has been noticing weird things happening to his body lately. For example, he never really had a perfect six-pack, but his stomach seems to be flabbier than usual lately. He may have even gained some weight. Nothing too noticeable but it looks like he ate a really big meal.<p>

He has been sick in the mornings for a while as well but that has slowly stopped happening. Also recently, he wants really random foods at different times of the day. The other night, he couldn't do anything until he had some pickles and chocolate.

But no matter, Finn ignores that. Tonight is a big football game against Haverbrook. McKinley is a sure win since the Haverbrook kids have a harder time playing against them without being able to hear the oncoming players.

Finn gets into his football gear and runs out onto the field with the rest of the team.

As the game begins, Finn looks around confidently. This is their game. They are going to win this, no problem.

The game progresses without much interest. McKinley is winning the game and everything is going great. Then, during a play, one of the opposing players tackles Finn. Well, tackles is a little too strong a word. He doesn't even manage to tackle him that hard. Just a brush on the shoulder that happens to knock him over.

However, when Finn falls to the ground, he is winded badly. He doesn't know if he can get up.

Puck walks over to him offering a hand up, "Dude lets go."

"Oh god. I think I broke my back," Finn mumbles, even though it is his stomach that is feeling a little off.

"Dude. He barely touched you. Get up!" Puck replies.

"I don't... I think I need to sit the rest of the game out," Finn says.

Puck glares at him. "I don't know what is wrong with you Hudson. Just get up."

Puck then grabs Finn's arm, dragging him up. When Finn gets to an upright position he feels a pain in his stomach and doubles over.

Puck swears and says, "Dude... you really in pain?"

Finn retorts sarcastically, "No... I'm faking this."

By that point, the nurse runs over along with Burt, Carole, Kurt, and Rachel and with Puck's help, they escort Finn to the side of the field.

The nurse checks Finn over and doesn't seem to find anything physically wrong. Carole fusses over him until Finn tells her he is fine. He feels much better anyways. The Hummels and Rachel slowly leave and go back to their seats.

Finn slowly starts feeling more comfortable and the pain ebbs away from his stomach area. He realizes it was more of a fluttering feeling, like when there are butterflies in your chest. Or like something was pushing against his stomach from the inside. Now that feeling is gone. He first thought it was pain because he didn't know how to describe it. But now that sounds more like it. It was a fluttering feeling.

Finn decides to sit the rest of the game out anyway. Sam takes over as quarterback and the game continues. McKinley wins the game victoriously!

At the end of the game, Finn heads home with his family, wondering what happened during the game and why he felt like that.

* * *

><p>As time passes, New Directions goes to Sectionals and manages to win. The Warblers aren't much competition since Blaine transferred to McKinley and the other group ends up being a newly formed group that doesn't include many talented singers.<p>

Another couple of months pass and everyone is let out for winter break. Finn returns home and is tired all the time now. He spends most of his break relaxing and eating. Kurt's been making him eat healthier for a while now and he thinks that while it may be healthier, he still seems to be putting on weight. Some of his clothes are tight now and Finn sometimes wears some of Burt's shirts around the house, which includes a lecture from Kurt on how flannel is never in season.

However, it's now the beginning of January and classes are supposed to start in two days. Finn is not feeling well once again. His entire body feels strange, like it isn't his own and his back has been cramping for the last couple hours, which he spent lying on the couch watching TV.

Stretching a little, Finn gets up and waddles to the bathroom. He seems to be peeing every half hour lately as well. Today is supposed to be a relaxing day. Burt and Carole went out to the store and Kurt is the only other person home right now.

Returning from the bathroom, Finn decides he wants to play video games, which are upstairs. Finn climbs the stairs and by the time he gets to his room he is exhausted. His back is killing him and he doesn't really know why. Maybe if he did something active, the last few days it would explain it but he had been lying around the house doing nothing.

Finn falls backwards on his bed and as soon as he does, a sharp pain goes through his body, causing him to let out a small yelp.

"What the heck?" Finn mumbles. Slowly, he tries to sit up but another sharp pain attacks him.

Taking a deep breath, Finn says, "It's ok. It's not that bad. Just a sharp pain. That happened twice. It will go away. Everything is fine."

However, as soon as he finishes saying that, his stomach cramps up so horribly he grabs it. "Oh god, make it stop. I'm going to die," Finn mumbles.

The pain continues for a moment then stops. Finn freezes, unsure if he should move or not. After a couple moments of no pain, Finn deems it safe to sit down but right before he can the pain is back and worse than before.

"Oh my god! Holy crap! I'm DYING!" Finn yells.

Finn's yell attracts Kurt to the room.

"Finn? What's going on? Are you okay?" Kurt asks hurriedly.

"Kurt... I think I'm dying," Finn says.

"What? Why?" Kurt asks.

At that moment, Finn's stomach cramps up again and he feels a new wave of pain. Grabbing onto his right side and crying out, he leans back against his bed to try to stabilize himself.

"Oh God Finn! What's going on? Where are you in pain?" Kurt hurries out.

"Uh my stomach. Ahhhh. Oh god. I'm going to die aren't I? This is it. I will never get to graduate. I will never get to have 2.5 children with Rachel and watch her go to Broadway," Finn says in dismay.

"Finn! You are going to be okay. You are holding your right side... I remember something about this. One of the guys at Dalton had pain there and he ended up having Appendicitis. He had to get his appendix removed but he was fine after. Oh god. I think we need to go to the hospital," Kurt says quickly.

"The hospital? Oh god. It's this appendixy thingy? Oh god? Am I going to die?" Finn panics.

"You aren't going to die but we have to go now," Kurt says.

Kurt helps Finn get up and slowly takes him downstairs. He grabs his car keys and phone and passes Finn his own phone. They then head to the car and Kurt helps Finn inside and then proceeds to drive as fast as safely possibly to the hospital.

"Kurt, why aren't we taking an ambulance? Wouldn't that be faster?" Finn asks.

"No. It would have to come to our house and then back and it costs money Finn. And surgery will cost money too so we better save it for the surgery," Kurt says reassuringly.

"Surgery? Oh god. Oh god I can't do this," Finn says and a new wave of pain comes on through his abdomen.

"Finn! Listen to me. You can do this. You will be alright. Now, I want you to call our parents and tell them what is going on. Okay? Can you do that?" Kurt asks.

"Why can't you?" Finn questions.

"I am driving Finn!" Kurt says irritated.

"Ok!" Finn exclaims and reaches for his phone.

Dialling Carole's number, Finn wonders what is going to happen to him. Is he going to have to have surgery? Is he going to die? Will he ever get to eat that half-eaten pizza in the freezer?

The phone rings and Carole picks up.

"Hello? Finn? What is it honey? Did you forget to add something to the list?" Carole asks.

"Mommy? Um... we are going to the hospital," Finn says quietly.

"What? Finn? The Hospital? Why? Is everything okay? What is going on?" Carole asks back.

"Um... I don't know. My stomach really hurts. And Kurt thinks its Appendi- something," Finn replies.

"Appendicitis? Oh Finn. That could be serious. Do you have pain in your right side?" Carole asks.

"A little. My whole stomach hurts it's just... Arghhhh," Finn says as another wave of pain enters his body.

"Ok. Finn. Go to the hospital. We will meet you there! It will be okay baby," Carole soothes.

"Mommy... I'm scared," Finn whispers.

"Don't worry honey. We will meet you there. I love you," Carole says.

"I love you too," Finn trails off then hangs up the phone.

Kurt looks at Finn worriedly and drives a little faster.

The boys make their way to the hospital and Kurt parks the car. Helping Finn out of the car, the two boys walk inside the emergency room doors and Finn feels another sharp pain bringing both him and Kurt to the floor, causing a couple nurses to run over.

Quickly checking them over Kurt points the nurses to Finn, telling them that Finn is having pains in his abdomen and was clutching his right side earlier.

The nurses exchange looks and help Finn up onto a stretcher, wheeling him away into a private room as some patients from the waiting area shout out in outrage that they are being ignored. Kurt hurriedly follows them inside.

They begin poking and prodding him and a doctor comes in and starts asking Finn a steady stream of questions.

"Hello there. I am Dr. Andrews. I'm going to ask you some questions," Dr. Andrews says.

Finn just nods.

"Where is the pain located?" Dr. Andrews asks.

"Uh my tummy," Finn responds, reverting to childish words in his pain.

"When did the pain start?" Dr. Andrews asks.

"Uh... a couple hours ago? I don't know," Finn responds.

"Is it located more on a certain side?" Dr. Andrews asks.

"I don't know. Why does everyone keep saying that? It just hurts!" Finn responds angrily.

Dr. Andrews looks at him and asks him a bunch more questions. Then he begins to prod at Finn's stomach and feel around. He feels it is quite firm and rounded and gives a thoughtful expression.

"Ok," Dr. Andrews responds. "We are going to use this machine called an ultrasound to see if there is something wrong with your appendix or your stomach because your abdomen seems rather firm."

Finn just looks confused. "Isn't that for women?"

"Well, usually it is used to look at women for pregnancies but it also helps to look for problems," Dr. Andrews responds.

Finn nods and Dr. Andrews pours a liberal amount of cold goop onto Finn's belly. Grabbing the ultrasound Dr. Andrews starts searching Finn's abdomen for problems.

However, only a couple seconds into looking Dr. Andrews lets out a loud gasp. They hear a soft thump thump noise.

"What? What is it?" Finn asks scared.

"I don't believe it," Dr. Andrews exclaims.

Kurt pipes in, "What is going on?" He leans over to look at the ultrasound screen and lets out a gasp as well. "Is that...?" Kurt asks.

"Uh huh...," Dr. Andrews nods.

"What?" Finn exclaims. "What is it? Am I dying? Oh god. I'm too young to die. This can't happen. What will I tell Rachel? She will be so pissed if I die. Then we will lose Regionals and it will be my fault," Finn says panicking.

"You aren't dying...," Dr. Andrews starts and then continues, "but you are having a baby."

"WHAT?" Finn exclaims. "BUT I'M A BOY! BOYS CANT GET PREGNANT! YOU NEED EGGS AND SPERM AND BOYS DONT HAVE BOTH!" Finn yells.

Dr. Andrews looks at Finn and simply says, "Well in normal circumstances I would agree with you, but this ultrasound doesn't."

Dr. Andrews turns the ultrasound to face Finn and Finn sees a baby. "Oh. My. God," Finn exclaims and then his face contorts into pain.

"And those are contractions," Dr. Andrews says and then adds, "Since you don't really have a way of delivering this baby, we are going to have to do a C-Section."

"Oh god," Finn says. "Surgery?" Finn asks quietly.

As Finn says this, Carole and Burt rush into the room. Kurt froze and didn't move this entire time, thinking back to when Blaine and Puck tricked Finn into thinking he was pregnant and when he said he actually was, everyone dismissed him.

"Finn!" Carole exclaims. "What is going on? Are you okay?" she adds.

Dr. Andrews gets up and says, "Sorry, who are you?"

Finn meanwhile is in the bed freaking out. "Oh god, I'm having a baby? What? But they said I couldn't I'm so confused. Oh god." Finn says.

"I am Finn's mother and this is my husband Burt!" Carole says loudly.

"Ok, look Mrs. Hudson?" Dr. Andrews starts.

"Hummel," Carole interrupts.

"Sorry, Hummel. Finn here is somewhat of a medical miracle. I don't know how, but he is somehow pregnant," Dr. Andrews says.

"What? Pregnant? Finn is a boy!" Carole exclaims and Burt is in too much shock to do much but stand there, mimicking Kurt's frozen look.

"Yes, I understand that. And like I said, I don't know how but he is. And this baby wants out now. So we have to take him into surgery and make sure both he and the baby are okay before there are any complications," Dr. Andrews says.

"Ok... ok," Carole says in shock. "But... if he is pregnant... wouldn't he need to have had sex with... another guy to get pregnant? Or something? Because... Finn isn't gay. He has a girlfriend. And if he is the one carrying this child, someone had to have fathered it," Carole wonders.

Dr. Andrews looks at Finn and asks, "This is true. Finn, did you sleep with another guy?"

Finn looks wide-eyed and panicked. His eyes dart from one side of the room to the next.

Kurt looks at Finn calmly and asks, "Finn? Did you sleep with a guy? Where he was on top? Did you?" Kurt figures it is impossible for Finn to have slept with a guy, since he isn't that comfortable with the idea.

"I... I... I didn't mean to!" Finn exclaims.

"Oh my god," Burt and Carole mutter.

"Wow... I didn't actually expect that answer to be a yes... but it must be if you are pregnant. I figured you'd think Rachel somehow got you pregnant," Kurt says.

"No, I know that could never happen. Rachel and I have never had sex," Finn says.

Then Finn looks up and blushes.

"But Finn?" Kurt asks curiously and then continues, "Who is the other father?"

Finn looks between Kurt, his mom, Burt and Dr. Andrews and remembers how this all began, telling the story to his family and Dr. Andrews...

* * *

><p>Everyone was at prom, dancing with his or her dates. Finn was with Quinn, dancing to Rachel singing Jar of Hearts. He kept looking at her as she sang. She looked so upset.<p>

The song ended and she went back to join Jesse on the dance floor. Blaine took the stage and began to sing I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. Finn started dancing with Quinn but couldn't keep his eyes off of Rachel. She seemed to be having fun with Jesse who was spinning her around. That just wasn't cool. Jesse hurt her in the past and would hurt her again. He didn't deserve Rachel.

Finn kept watching the two of them, then they hugged close, and Jesse seemed to kiss Rachel's neck or something. That was not acceptable.

Walking over to Jesse Finn said, "Hey! Hey! Dude! Keep it PG."

Jesse responded, "Dude! It's none of YB. Your Business."

Finn responded with, "Well this is my school. So it's my business."

Jesse retorted, "This isn't your girlfriend so beat it."

That was it. Finn couldn't stand Jesse anymore. He pushed him and Jesse pushed back. They both started pushing each other and got into a fight.

From the background, Finn could hear Quinn yelling, "What is the matter with you? Stop it! You're ruining everything!"

Finn thought, "Okay... that's it." And took a swing at Jesse. He missed. However, at that moment, Coach Sylvester came up to the two of them breaking up the fight.

Coach Sylvester yelled, "Prom is over for you, Sugar Ray. You Too Marvellous Marvin."

As Coach Sylvester escorted them out of the gym, Finn could hear Quinn cry brokenly, ""But he and I are nominated for Prom King and-"

"Sucks for you sister!" Coach Sylvester yelled over her shoulder.

Once they were in the hall outside the gym, Coach Sylvester cornered them again.

"Now both of you are going to listen to me. I don't have time to deal with the two of you right now. You are both forbidden from entering that gym for the rest of the night. I am going back to interrogate that hooligan that thought he could get away with spiking the punch. I want you both out of my sight. And if I find out that either of you has gone back inside, I will track down your families and have them shipped to Thailand," Coach Sylvester threatened.

Then, she turned around, shooing them, and marched back to her office.

Finn and Jesse started walking down the hallway. Finn looked at Jesse and said, "This is all your fault! Why do you have to ruin everything?"

Jesse replied, "My fault? You were the one who started a fight in the middle of prom!"

"Well if you weren't all over Rachel all the time then maybe I wouldn't have had to start a fight!" Finn retorted.

"I was her date! That's what I was supposed to do!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Yeah but you didn't have to be touching her all the time," Finn said.

"I can do whatever I want to my date!" Jesse retorted.

"Dude! That was like inappropriate touching. It wasn't right," Finn said.

"Dude! Aren't you with Quinn? Rachel isn't yours," Jesse said.

"Yeah well... probably not anymore," Finn responded dejectedly, realizing that Quinn was sure to break up with him over this.

Jesse sighed and motioned to an empty classroom. The two of them entered the classroom and Jesse sat down on a desk. Finn kept standing but leaned against the wall.

"She's going to break up with me isn't she," Finn said.

"Probably," Jesse responded and then continued, "But isn't that a good thing? You clearly aren't over Rachel. You still like her, don't you?"

"I... I love Rachel. I don't think I've ever been over her," Finn responded, wondering why he was telling all this to Jesse and why they were suddenly on amicable terms.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Dude. Why are you kidding yourself with Quinn then? Just date Rachel."

Finn looked confused. Jesse was telling him to date Rachel. He wasn't here for Rachel himself?

"But... you wouldn't be mad? Don't you like Rachel too?" Finn asked.

"That was all last year Finn. And really, it was all to win Regionals. Which wasn't the best idea. Maybe if it was Nationals. But I digress. Rachel is a sweet girl. Not exactly right for me at the moment. Her voice sometimes gets a little shrill if she is tense and I can't deal with someone who can't hold in their emotions. Plus, she is too much of a prude. What I have learned from the last year is that you need to let go. Live in the moment. Forget consequences," Jesse said.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Right live in the moment. Ugh they all hate me now," Finn said and realized he was feeling surprisingly at ease with Jesse right now and wondered why that was.

"You are so tense, Finn Hudson. You need to loosen up," Jesse said.

"Right and how would I do that?" Finn asked.

Jesse shrugged then said, "We should do something ridiculously stupid that we will both pretend never happened after this."

"What?" Finn asked confused and then questioned, "Like what?"

Jesse got a strange gleam in his eye then turned to Finn and said, "We should do it."

Finn looked at Jesse and asked, "It?"

Jesse responded, "Totally. Haven't you done it before? Oh my god, you and Rachel are the same person."

Finn responded, "Uh well yeah, I have done it... but you are a guy...I've done it with a girl..."

Jesse responded, "Right, well can't be much different right? Haha I'm just kidding. I know what to do."

Finn looked at Jesse, "Wait. You actually want to?"

"Finn, listen. We are both here. We are both bored. We are both hurting. Let's just do it, and then we will feel much better," Jesse stated.

Finn looked at Jesse like he was crazy. He wanted to have sex? Right now? At the school? Together?

Jesse sighed, "Ok I know. Crazy idea. If you don't want to we don't have to."

Jesse started to leave the classroom but Finn called out, "No! Wait. We can do it."

Then Finn had the most surprised look on his face, as if he couldn't comprehend what he just said. Did he just agree to have sex with Jesse St. James in an empty classroom at McKinley High during prom after they just had a fight and got kicked out?

Jesse looked back shocked as well but didn't let that stop him and said, "Okay. If you are sure..."

"Yeah. Let's do it," Finn responded.

Jessie looked at Finn warily but got up and closed the door and the blinds to the classroom. Finn looked up nervously and then started stripping out of his tuxedo. He managed to fold it off to the side since he knew that he had to return it after. It was only a rental.

Jesse looked a little freaked out like he didn't think Finn would actually agree, but he slowly moved over to Finn and stopped him with a kiss.

Finn pulled away and said, "No. I don't want that."

"Okay," Jesse replied and instead started taking off his own tuxedo.

Once they were both naked, Jesse moved closer to Finn, pushing him backwards onto the teacher's desk.

"No, wait!" Finn said again. "People can see us through the window... can we move further back?" Finn asked.

Jesse nodded and they moved to the back of the classroom. Pushing a few desks together, Jesse pushed Finn onto the desks awkwardly. They both fumbled around for a minute, not really knowing what to do before Jesse stilled Finn's hands.

"Here, let me," Jesse said, reaching his hand behind Finn where he couldn't see.

Finn let out a slight yelp and said shrilly, "You can't put your finger there... Put your finger there!"

Jesse laughed and responded, "Avenue Q Finn? I'm quite impressed."

"What?" Finn asked confused. He remembered that line from somewhere but didn't remember an Avenue Q. Was that a metaphor?

"Finn, I just want to make sure before we go any further. This is okay right? I don't want to force you into anything?" Jesse asked.

Finn thought for a moment. Truthfully, he wouldn't normally do anything like this, but at the moment it felt great. Did Finn want to stop? No, not really. It would be great to continue this and he was already feeling quite good.

"Yeah... it's all good. Really. I want to. It feels good," Finn said.

"Okay, if you are sure," Jesse responded before adding more fingers.

Oh God, what was Jesse doing? At first, it hurt a little bit but then Jesse did something else. His fingers were giving Finn immense pleasure that he had never felt before, pushing against his...

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Kurt exclaims then yells panicking, "Oh my god. How much are you going to be telling us? Our parents are here!"<p>

"Oh my god. Sorry. I didn't realize..," Finn says really quickly, blushing. He really didn't mean to go into that much detail. He was just remembering what happened and the words spewed out of his mouth. He couldn't believe he told his parents all that.

Carole blushes and Burt looks like he wants to ignore everything he just heard. It is a little more information than they needed to know about what happened.

Kurt says, "Why don't you just summarize the rest Finn? Plus I think we should hurry this up if you are going to be having this baby."

Finn looks completely embarrassed and says, "Sorry, right... anyways... uh..."

* * *

><p>Jesse pulled out of Finn and the two of them lay panting. Finn felt a little weird, but had never felt that much of a release before. Somehow, this time was way better than the time with Santana.<p>

Lying on the desk, Finn contemplated what this would mean. Does this count as cheating? He assumed that Quinn was going to break up with him anyway, so it probably wouldn't be too bad. But what would Rachel think if she found out. She would probably be furious. Jesse was the guy she liked. So was Finn for that matter. And they slept together to try to get over Rachel. But in no ways did this help Finn get over Rachel. Considering the fact that he is thinking of her after sleeping with a guy. Also, did this make him gay if he enjoyed it?

"Oh god," Finn thought. "I just slept with a guy... probably before Kurt did too." With that thought Finn let out a small laugh. That was funny. He slept with a guy when Kurt, who was gay, and had a boyfriend, hadn't yet?

Finn looked to Jesse who was slowly putting his clothes back on. Finn figured he should do the same so he started grabbing his clothes from the desk and put them back on as well.

They stood awkwardly looking at each other after and then Jesse said, "Uh... thanks Finn. I really needed that."

"Yeah, no problem dude," Finn said. He figured he should feel weird or something after the fact but he just felt really relaxed. It seemed like it was a good idea after all. And sleeping with a guy was probably okay. There won't be any weird consequences after.

"I still dislike you," Jesse said.

"Yeah. I still dislike you as well," Finn responded.

"Right. Well, I think I'm going to leave now," Jesse said and walked to the door of the classroom.

Just as Jesse reached the door, he turned around and said, "Oh and Finn, let's not ever mention this ever happened."

"Right," Finn responded.

With that Jesse left the room and Finn waited a few moments before leaving as well. It had been a long night.

Finn exited the gym and thought about what to do. He could wait for prom to actually end because he did drive Quinn, but he figured she wouldn't want a ride home with him anyway. He could just drive around and then come home and pretend nothing happened but he was sure Kurt would tell the parents what happened anyway. He decided just to drive home, where he had to explain being kicked out of prom. However, he didn't care too much. He was just too relaxed at that moment.

* * *

><p>Coming back to the present, Kurt looks horrified. Finn slept with Jesse St. James at prom? And while it seems to be consensual, Kurt doesn't know how much of that Finn actually wanted to do. However this entire situation makes Kurt hopeful. If Finn can get pregnant, what's to say he can't? Perhaps he and Blaine could have a child in the future. At the moment, they have been using protection so there is no chance... but who knows about the future.<p>

Burt looks between his boys and shakes his head. He thought that if he had to talk about gay sex to his children it would have to be with Kurt. Maybe he should include Finn on those talks too.

Carole just looks shocked. She doesn't know what to think about all this.

"Oh crap," Finn says, "I wasn't supposed to mention this happened."

Kurt then states, "You slept with the enemy!"

Finn looks up and exclaims, "Oh my god. I did sleep with the enemy!"

Dr. Andrews looks between the shocked family to Finn and says, "While this is really emotional, we really have to get Finn to surgery if we want to save both him and the baby."

"Mommy, can you come with me? Can she come with me? Please!" Finn asks.

"Of course," Dr. Andrews replies.

"Oh god. I don't want to die," Finn says once more as they wheel him to the operating room with Carole following, leaving Burt and Kurt to look after them in worry.

* * *

><p>In the waiting room, the Hummels sit together in worry. How did this happen?<p>

Kurt is in shock. Not only did Finn sleep with Jesse St. James who Jesse St. Sucks, he got pregnant with his child. Now he may be fighting for his life. There is no way this could have happened.

As Kurt contemplates this, he hears a cell phone ringing. He looks around trying to find the source of the ringing and realizes it is Finn's phone that he has in his hand. He must have been holding onto it since they got to the hospital.

Kurt answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello? Kurt? I could have sworn I called Finn," It was Rachel of course who says this.

"Oh yeah... you did," Kurt responds.

"Oh well no matter. Could you put him on the phone? He was supposed to pick me up forty-five minutes ago and he is late. I don't know how he can be so careless as to forget about me when I need him. This was supposed to be our perfect date before school starts up again and I am kind of upset," Rachel fumes.

"Uh Rachel? I don't think he is going to make your date today," Kurt responds weakly.

"Why not? You know I get that you two are brothers now and you want to cover for him and all that but really it's his own fault he is late for our date and you shouldn't have to do that," Rachel responds.

"No. Rachel. I mean. He's not coming. Finn... Finn's in the hospital," Kurt says.

"Oh my god. I feel horrible What happened? Is he okay? No just never mind. I'll be right there," Rachel hurries out then hangs up the phone.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Kurt tries but Rachel has already hung up.

Looking back towards his dad Kurt says, "Rachel's coming."

Burt nods to him and they wonder what is happening with Finn.

As time passes, Rachel runs into the ER and with her is the entire glee club.

Everyone starts throwing out questions about Finn.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks then continues, "Is Finn okay? Can we see him?"

"What happened to Finn?" Puck asks.

Everyone looks to Kurt for an answer.

Blaine comes over to Kurt and sit down with him to comfort him.

Kurt just looks up and says, "Blaine, Puck... remember that day you made Finn think he was pregnant and then he thought he actually was?"

Puck laughs a little, "Haha yeah. That was hilarious."

Rachel just looks shocked, "He actually... oh my god."

Blaine gives a small smile and says, "Yes Kurt. But what does that have to do with why Finn is in the hospital now?"

"Well," Kurt starts, and then says, "Finn actually is pregnant. He went into labour earlier and right now is in surgery to deliver the baby."

"Wait what?" Rachel exclaims.

Puck and Blaine exchange looks then start laughing again.

"Good one Kurt," Puck says.

Burt comes over to the group of students and says, "No. Kurt is telling the truth. Finn is having a baby. We saw it on the ultrasound. Carole's in there with him now."

Everyone is silent for a moment before Blaine says, "You got your dad in on the joke too?"

"We aren't joking! Finn is actually having a baby!" Kurt exclaims.

"Right. Well Kurt. You know that is impossible. And Finn would never cheat on me. And that would mean he would have had to sleep with a guy or something," Rachel says.

Kurt and Burt are silent.

"Wait," Mercedes says and asks, "He slept with a guy?"

"And got pregnant?" Artie adds.

"He cheated on me?" Rachel adds softly

"Finn?" Mr. Schuester asks.

"Guys!" Kurt exclaims and then says, "Yes, Finn is pregnant and slept with a guy. No, Rachel, he didn't cheat on you. He got pregnant before the two of you were together. And we don't know what is happening. We will just have to wait and see."

As everyone crowds around Kurt, Quinn looks at all of them with wide eyes. Finn is having a baby? A real live baby. How could he have gone through all that alone? Without knowing. He is a boy, this can't be happening. And is he keeping this baby? This reminds Quinn of Beth, and how she could have kept her. As Quinn thinks of this, she feels someone slip their hand into hers. Looking up, she sees Puck and it looks as if he has tears in her eyes. She leans into Puck and they both watch what is going on together.

"Ok guys look! Everyone sit down. When Finn is out of surgery, the doctor will tell us. All we can do is wait," Kurt says.

Everyone takes a seat, sits with their girl or boyfriend, and waits to hear about Finn.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, some nurses wheel Finn to the operating room and prep him for surgery. They get Carole a gown to wear and drape Finn's stomach so he cannot see what is going to happen.<p>

"Mom, oh my god, what is going on? You said I couldn't get pregnant! Why is this happening?" Finn asks.

"Oh Finn," Carole says and continues, "I didn't think you could. I'm sure the doctors will explain it."

Finn just nods uncomfortably and asks in a small voice, "Will it hurt?"

A nurse walks up to Finn and says, "Don't worry, you won't feel it. We are going to give you some anaesthesia. You will be numb and will not feel pain, only some pressure."

"Mom?" Finn asks.

"I'll be with you the entire time," Carole says.

After they prep Finn, they give him the anaesthesia and Finn feels weird. His entire lower body is numb. He thinks for a moment that this would be like what his friend Sean feels every day, except Sean cannot move at all.

Dr. Andrews walks into the room and says, "Alright Finn, we are going to begin now."

Finn gives a slight nod and Carole tells Dr. Andrews that Finn is ready.

As they begin the procedure, Finn zones out. He doesn't want to think about them cutting into his body. He thinks about everything that brought him to this point. Is Rachel going to be mad? Will he still get the leads in glee club? Will he still get to be quarterback?

He's brought back to the present when he feels a weird tugging sensation in his abdomen. He tries to peek around the curtain but he can't seem to move very well and Carole stills him with her hand.

"Honey, it's probably better if you don't look," Carole says, trying to smile reassuringly, while she is actually freaking out.

"Okay... uh what's happening now?" Finn asks.

Before Carole can answer, Finn feels tugging again and then sees a doctor and some nurses move to the other side of the room.

"What's happening? Is it okay? What's going on?" Finn asks.

Carole looks over to the side of the room. "Why isn't it crying?" She asks.

The doctor responds, "Just give us a second. The baby looks to be a month early, but is developed enough to survive on its own."

After a couple more minutes, with more poking and prodding at Finn's abdomen, the baby lets out a shrill cry.

A doctor cleans the baby up and brings it over to Finn for him to see.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor says.

"Oh honey, she is beautiful," Carole says with tears in her eyes.

Finn smiles, looking at his daughter. Then suddenly he feels very weird, hears loud beeping, and passes out.

* * *

><p>Finn wakes up slowly, looking around blearily. He doesn't really remember what is going on and feels strange. He looks around the room and sees he is in a hospital room, lying in a bed. He sees his mom sitting in a chair with Burt and Kurt is pacing the room.<p>

"What's going on?" Finn asks.

Everyone looks at Finn and they rush over to him.

"Oh Finn," Carole says and adds, "I was so worried about you. You almost went into cardiac arrest during the surgery and you were bleeding a lot and I didn't know if you would make it. I'm so glad you are awake!"

"You feeling okay buddy?" Burt adds.

"Yeah... "Finn says and adds, "Just confused. Was this some weird elaborate dream or did I just have a baby?"

Kurt chuckles, "You most definitely just had a baby. This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened."

"Wow... so... where is it? How long have I been out? What's been going on?" Finn asks.

"Well, after the surgery, they brought you here. They said even though there were complications during the surgery, you would make a full recovery. You just have to take it easy for the next while and try not to move too much. It's only been a few hours," Carole says.

Burt continues, "And you got a strong girl there. She's a little small, but a fighter. Perfectly healthy."

Kurt adds, "And the entire glee club is waiting out in the hall. We haven't let them inside but they know you are okay and what happened."

"Oh... wow," Finn says. He has a baby. He has a daughter. He is a father. Finally. He can have his Drizzle. That's a great name for a baby. Even though this is completely unexpected, Finn is happy. Well, the rest of the glee club is going to have to wait.

"Can I see her?" Finn asks.

"Of course! I'll go find a nurse," Carole says and runs out of the room to do so.

Finn looks to Kurt, "Is Rachel mad at me?"

Kurt responds, "She is a little upset. She thought you cheated on her at the beginning but we explained you weren't together then. You will probably have to talk to her after."

"Oh. What did you tell everyone?" Finn asks.

"We told them the truth," Kurt responds, "You just had a baby."

"Holy shit. I just had a baby," Finn says.

Burt just smiles from the side of the room.

Then, Carole comes back in with a nurse who has Finn's baby in her arms. She walks over to Finn and hands him his daughter.

"Oh my god...she's so tiny. Is she really mine?" Finn asks.

"Yes, Finn, she is. She's like a little miracle," Carole says.

"Hi there," Finn says with the biggest smile on his face and continues, "I'm your daddy. Yes I am."

Carole walks over to Burt and he wraps her in a hug.

Kurt stares at the baby curiously. He has never really seen a baby this close.

The baby scrunches up her nose causing everyone to smile and the nurse walks out of the room to get Dr. Andrews.

"So Finn, what are you going to name her?" Burt asks.

Finn smiles widely and says, "Drizzle."

Kurt starts, "Uh. Finn. Are you sure? I mean... that's not a very typical name for a child."

"Yes. Her name is Drizzle. Drizzle Christina Hudson," Finn says.

"Oh honey," Carole says with tears in her eyes. Naming the baby after his father, Christopher is such a sweet thing to do and Carole is overwhelmed.

Dr. Andrews walks into the room, looks at Finn, and says, "Well Finn, it looks like you are doing well after your surgery. We just need to give you a post-op exam. If you could hand your daughter to someone else and would everyone step out of the room?"

Finn hands Drizzle to his mom who gladly takes her and starts cooing to her. Everyone leaves the room for a moment while Dr. Andrews checks Finn over. After he is done, he calls everyone back into the room. Carole hands Drizzle back to Finn who takes her excitedly.

Dr. Andrews says, "Well everyone, Finn looks great. He is healing well and should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Uh doctor, if I may ask, how was any of this possible?" Burt asks gruffly.

Dr. Andrews explains, "We haven't seen many cases like Finn's in the past. Usually they are seen in bigger cities with larger facilities. However, over the past few years there have been an influx in spontaneous male pregnancies. Some have been like Finn here, who didn't believe males could get pregnant, and later arrive at the emergency room ready to deliver. Others thought their symptoms were very similar to pregnancy and came in and got tested. We believe it is a rare gene mutation that allows a male to have internal ovaries and the ability to form a womb and carry a baby. Usually, the womb disintegrates after the baby is born and it is rare for a male to have a second child in this manner. I am curious if you had any symptoms Finn?"

Finn looks around shyly and says, "Uh well I guess. But everyone told me guys couldn't get pregnant so I ignored them. I mean I gained some weight and was hungry all the time. And I guess I threw up and stuff. And I thought I was pregnant for a while but then people told me I wasn't."

Dr. Andrews smiles. "Well, you are both healthy and well. I would like you to come in for a check up in a couple weeks. Also, we need you to fill out the name on the birth certificate."

Finn does so and he officially has a daughter. Drizzle Christina Hudson. And she is gorgeous. And she is his.

Dr. Andrews leaves the room and the rest of his family look on in wonder.

"You guys aren't mad at me right? I mean... I didn't know this could happen and I know you were mad last time with Quinn but... I... this is my daughter. And I love her. And I want to keep her. Is that okay?" Finn asks.

"Of course Finn. I mean, this wasn't the exact way I wanted to become a grandmother. I assumed later on in life of course, when you are older. But looking at the two of you now... she is a miracle. And of course I will support you Finn," Carole says.

"Yeah Finn. Don't worry. She will be the most spoiled girl in the entire world," Burt says and adds, "And I will make sure she watches the Buckeyes with me. You know, I even got Kurt to do that when he was young."

Kurt rolls his eyes and says, "Daaad. And Finn, she is adorable! Oh just precious. I'm going to dress her up in so many different outfits!"

Finn smiles. While Drizzle is unexpected, she is most definitely wanted and loved. Finn is happy his family accepts him and his daughter, even though they only knew about her for less than a day. Something was missing from Finn's life, and now he knows what it was.

Chuckling, Finn asks, "Hey Kurt? You want to hold her?"

Kurt's eyes go wide as he hurries out, "No! What do I do with a baby? I'd drop it, or..," Kurt trails off as he realizes he is suddenly holding Drizzle. He coos at her and everyone laughs.

Finn laughs at Kurt's reaction and how happy his family is right now.

* * *

><p>The next day, they let Finn out of the hospital and he heads home with his family. They strap Drizzle into an adorable car seat that Burt claims was Kurt's when he was younger.<p>

They arrive back home and as they enter the house, they are greeted with a loud, "Surprise!"

Finn looks around and sees the entire glee club there with balloons, streamers, and gifts.

"What's all this for?" Finn asks.

"It's a homecoming party/baby shower for you and the baby. We were all kicked out of the hospital and you wouldn't let us see you or tell us what happened so we decided we could throw a party to celebrate," Rachel says quietly.

Finn smiles, "That's really thoughtful of you guys. But I'm really tired."

Kurt and Burt help Finn to the couch to sit down as Carole brings Drizzle in. The entire glee club crowds around Drizzle and everyone is smiling. Kurt settles down on the couch beside Finn, tired as well.

"What's its name?" Mike asks

"Her name is Drizzle. Drizzle Christina Hudson," Finn responds.

Quinn looks up and says, "Seriously? Drizzle? At least it's not Jackie Daniels."

Puck scowls at Quinn. "Dude. Congrats. Seriously," Puck says and gives Finn a fist bump. He is smiling but the smile doesn't really reach his eyes. It is clear he misses Beth.

Quinn stares at Drizzle in wonder. What would it have been like if she kept her own baby? Would everyone throw her a party like this? Would she and Puck be celebrating their child?

Kurt mumbles, "I think I'm going to call her Dee."

The other glee club members coo over the baby.

"Oh she's so adorable. Going to be a mini diva if you ask me," Mercedes says.

"Do you think she would look good with purple highlights?" Tina adds.

"I bet she's going to be an awesome football player like her dad," Sam says.

"Can I pet her?" Brittany asks.

"Britt, she is a baby, not a cat," Santana responds.

"She is so tiny," Artie says in wonder.

Mr. Schuester looks at the child in sadness. He wonders what it would have been like if Terri had actually been pregnant. But that is the past. And this baby is so cute.

"She's so tiny Kurt," Blaine says in wonder.

Kurt smiles back at Blaine. "Do you think we could try for our own sometime? Maybe one of us could somehow... if Finn did... right?" Kurt whispers to Blaine.

Blaine turns to Kurt and kisses him soundly. They start making out until they hear Burt clear his throat behind them.

Rachel looks at Finn and says, "She's beautiful Finn."

"I know... isn't she?" Finn responds dreamily.

"I... I want us to be okay through this. I know that you slept with someone else, who is a guy, and I know you just had a baby, that isn't mine, but, I love you Finn. And I want us to work out," Rachel says worriedly.

Finn looks Rachel directly in the eye and says, "I love you too Rachel. And I want us to be together as well. But I would understand if you want to break up with me. There is no reason for you to want to be with me when I just had someone else's child."

"I want to try," Rachel says and continues, "I know I'm not her mom, and well... wait. She doesn't have a mom. Maybe... maybe I could be her mom?"

"I don't know Rachel," Finn says nervously and adds, "I mean, I've only known about her for two days. Right now I think I'm good with being her dad. Maybe... we can see what happens?"

"Oh good. I said that then I realized I am nowhere near ready to be a mom anyway. But... maybe I can help out sometimes," Rachel says.

"Sure Rachel, I would like that," Finn responds.

She smiles and Finn returns to the present. He looks around at everyone looking at his daughter and smiles.

Drizzle starts to fuss and Finn picks her up from her carrier and she calms down in his arms, snuggling into his chest. Everyone awws at the cuteness.

"Oh, and Blaine, Puck?" Finn starts, causing the two boys to look over to him. "Remember when you guys said I was pregnant then told me I wasn't? Well I proved you wrong. I was pregnant. BAM!" Finn exclaims triumphantly.

Everyone stares at Finn for a moment then bursts out laughing.

Finn laughs with them and then Mercedes yells, "Present time!"

Everyone runs over to Finn with a heap of presents.

"Oh wow guys! You didn't have to do this!" Finn exclaims.

"Of course we did dude! And they aren't for you. They are for Drizzle," Puck says.

"It's like a mini baby shower," Tina adds.

"But where is the mini baby?" Brittany asks.

Mr. Schuester looks at Brittany like she is nuts.

"You guys are awesome!" Finn says and starts opening up presents. He manages to get quite a few things for Drizzle that he will need and is overwhelmed by the moment.

"I'm just so happy guys. I mean, this is the best day ever. I don't know how this happened exactly, but this is awesome," Finn says.

Everyone smiles.

Then Rachel interrupts, "Finn, I'm just wondering... who is the other father? I mean they should know right? It isn't someone in this room is it? It isn't Puck right? Tell me it isn't Puck!"

"Come on Berry. I wouldn't sleep with a dude," Puck says.

Finn rolls his eyes and says, "It's not Puck."

"Oh good," Rachel says and asks, "But then who?"

"You really don't want to know," Kurt throws out.

"Wait you know Kurt? Who is it?" Rachel asks quickly.

"Yeah, I want to know," Quinn adds.

Finn sighs. They aren't going to like the answer and he doesn't want to explain it again.

"Guys it doesn't matter. She is never going to meet him so it's all good," Finn says.

"Why not?" Rachel says, and then continues, "Who is he Finn. Just tell me. I won't be mad."

Finn looks around guiltily then mumbles, "Jesse."

"Did he just say Jesse?" Rachel asks.

"Did you just say did he just say Jesse?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah. Look it happened. We both just want to forget about it. So we are going to. He doesn't need to know. That's my decision and you all have to respect it."

Everyone stares at Finn then Puck starts laughing.

"You slept with St. James? Oh let me guess. At prom. After you and him fought in the gym," Puck says.

Finn blushes.

"Oh my god," Puck says and laughs even harder.

"Ok yes. It was awkward. I don't want to talk about it. Do I smell cake?" Finn asks.

Rachel is shocked, staring at Finn with wide eyes. He slept with Jesse. He hates Jesse. Is Jesse gay? Does Rachel turn every guy gay? Oh god. She doesn't really know what to do, but for now she will let it slide. She doesn't want to ruin this party.

"Yeah we got cake. I'll go get it," Sam says and runs to the kitchen to get the cake.

When he gets back, Carole cuts the cake for everyone and passes it out.

Everyone digs into his or her cake and Drizzle makes a quiet gurgling noise. Everyone returns to the happy mood they were in before as they look at how adorable Drizzle is.

Finn is overjoyed right now. His year has been very exciting and now he knows his life has taken a turn for the better. He knows it will be tough to be a teenage father and go to school, and date Rachel but it will all be worth it. Finn can't wait to raise Drizzle.

"Welcome to the world Drizzle, from the happiest father ever," Finn says.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it! Let me know what you think! And check out my tumblr!<p>

imadeafriendtoday


End file.
